The Brewfest Fiasco
by JGT1201
Summary: What happens when Solinor the Paladin is able to convince a certain "friend" of his to engage in the festivities of Brewfest? A big damn mistake. Humor, friendship and booze all await in this cautionary tale of getting too drunk. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warcraft or Sylvanas they belong to Blizzard I'm only borrowing them for a bit.**

**Also I'm aware Sylvanas would probably never get drunk but just go with it alright?**

**On with the show.**

Brewfest, it is no secret, is a joyous time amongst all who call Azeroth home. One of the few times during the year when hostilities are overlooked in favour of more enjoyable past times, in the case of Brewfest, this past time was to get so intoxicated that one could no longer form cognitive thought. One such denizen of Azeroth was Solinor the Paladin. Currently Solinor was already thoroughly enjoying the festivities of Brewfest, which is to say he was drunk, very drunk. At some point during the celebration he, as most drunk people are want to do, had an idea. If he was sober he'd have dismissed it as a ridiculous idea and gotten on with his day but currently he was at the point where he believed this crazy idea was the best idea anyone has had to date so he found himself in the Undercity sitting precariously atop his Charger with three wine-skins full of Brewfest alcohol specially for this jaunt to the Undercity tied to his waist.

His reason for this little jaunt to the Undercity was specifically to visit the one person he was sure wouldn't be enjoying Brewfest. The Dark Lady herself, Sylvanas Windrunner. Now most people tend to steer clear of The Banshee Queen during festivities due to her notorious bad temper but not Solinor, over the years he had developed something of a rapport with Sylvanas, as much as a person could with the Dark Lady. To say she tolerated him reluctantly would be more accurate but Solinor was convinced that if she would just relax and have a couple of drinks with a friend she'd feel much better. Of course he was wrong but he was also much too inebriated to know that.

Sylvanas's Royal Dreadguards regarded him curiously as he made his way up the winding passage to her Royal Quarter. She was there as always running the city and dealing with important matters relevant to the Forsaken, Sylvanas looked upward to the entrance of the Royal Quarter when she head the tell-tale sign of Solinor's plate armour as he practically bounced into the large circular room. He dismounted hurriedly at the base of her throne and stumbled up the stairs, almost tripping over several times. Sylvanas could see immediately he was drunk, his black spikey hair was even messier than usual and his face was flushed. His eyes which were usually clear and sharp, with an unusual white glow where dreary and unfocused, plus the odour of expensive wine was practically emanating from him. Solinor stopped abruptly before Sylvanas and bowed low, flashing her a grin as he rose back to his full height, his heavy plate armour seemed to be light as a feather to him and he showed absolutely no difficulty in his movements. Sylvanas regarded him with a frank impatience.

"What is it Solinor?" She was already sure that this was an idiotic idea of his brought on by alcohol and she was right.

"Ok, now j-just listen to me for one second here ok?" He started attempting to look serious and failing miserably, Sylvanas thought to mention that Paladins weren't supposed to get drunk but Solinor was already rambling again. "Ok Sylvanas, now I've seen you smile once and that was when you shot Varimathras in his ugly chops so here's my plan." He held up the three wine-skins after fumbling with the small string attaching it to his waist. "I say, we have a drink… Hic!" Sylvanas couldn't quite decide exactly which way to tell him no, there were actually almost too many to choose from. Most of her thoughts on handling this drunken Paladin were violent but a voice in the back of her mind reminded her that he was actually useful to her. Not once had he ever said no to an order from her and he was powerful, if slightly misguided.

"Solinor, absolutely not, not in this or any other lifetime. Now leave, I have far too much to do without having to see to you." Bragor Bloodfist was positively astounded at her quite frankly diplomatic solution to this… curious problem. Solinor smirked and stood between her and the captain however interrupting their work once again.

"Sylvanas come on, look remember that time I saved you? When we were taking back the Undercity and Varimathras grabbed you, I haven't asked you to repay me because I'm your friend right?" Sylvanas almost snorted with laugher at the mention of her having the need for a friend, at most she imagined him to be a useful lackey. "So how about we just have one drink and I'll leave?" Again the captain found himself actually backing away from the potentially violent situation, he could actually see The Dark Lady seething and grinding her teeth. Unknown to the captain that wasn't the only time Solinor had put himself in harm's way to help Sylvanas. Sylvanas remembered it well, the time she had actually died, because of the betrayal of three former Gilnean Lords, perhaps it was worth entertaining the drunken Paladin's notion.

_Three Weeks Earlier_

Silverpine Forest used to be a pleasant enough area for many denizens of Lordaeon, this was long before the current time however as now the area known as the Forsaken Front the atmosphere was very tense. Solinor was mounted on his charger and currently sat beside Sylvanas, who was in turn mounted on her Royal Skeletal Horse. She shifted nervously and Solinor could tell she was anxious about the visit they were expecting from the acting Warchief of the Horde, Garrosh Hellscream. No doubt he would not approve of what he was about to see but as Sylvanas told Solinor when they were waiting, this was a necessity.

Impatiently Sylvanas sighed. "Where is that ogre-headed buffoon?" Solinor smirked at her, he was about to mention that she should have patience when a large portal opened up right next to them to Orgrimmar and from within, Garrosh himself stepped out and addressed them with a gruff acknowledgement.

To say the meeting went smoothly would be a bold faced lie. Garrosh openly compared Sylvanas to The Lich King and instead of reassuring the Warchief, Sylvanas opted to instead mockingly salute him and reiterate that she in fact worked for the Horde. His departing words were much less than pleasant. More than once during the little interaction Solinor reached his hand out to his side, ready to summon his weapon if needed, though he desperately hoped Sylvanas would know when to stop. Thankfully Garrosh left, though only after telling one of his High Warlords to remain and "guard" Sylvanas. This time it was Solinor's turn to sigh.

"Sylvanas, Garrosh isn't the kind who likes being mocked why did you pester him so?" She turned to him and he saw she was in fact furious about the way Garrosh had spoken to her.  
>"Solinor! Make yourself useful and report to those who need your assistance." Solinor complied with a small nod. This was one of the times he knew to steer clear of her. Perhaps in an hour or two he could talk to her but not now.<p>

Most of his stay in Silverpine was spent killing Worgen and spying for Sylvanas, unbeknownst to Solinor, she had dispatched a small group to bring the corpses of three Gilnean lords to her for reanimation. They were; Baron Ashbury, Lord Walden and Lord Godfrey and it was these three lords who ransacked and burned Pyrewood Village to the ground. Sylvanas actively kept this from him because she knew full well he would object to that and she would prefer not to have him leave in a strop again, like he did after he found out about her use of the plague in Gilneas. Of course he returned convinced he would be able to somehow save her soul, she entertained his notions because he was useful. That being the case it was a tremendous surprise for Solinor to find one, Lorna Crowley captured and presented to Sylvanas by said three former lords.

"Sylvanas…" Solinor said turning to the Banshee Queen who was already mounting her horse, he could see she was visibly nervous but maintaining her strong composure. He sighed and chalked this up to another thing he'd have to talk to her about later. Quickly he summoned his charger, before he mounted however he picked the captive Crowley up and sat her on his horse, he wasn't sure he trusted the one called Godfrey, something about him set off alarms in Solinor's mind, another thing to mention to Sylvanas.

Sylvanas recounted the origin of the Forsaken to Solinor though he believed it was mostly for her own good, if he was about to make this kind of trade he'd be nervous too, the life of Lorna Crowley for the submission of the Gilnean Liberation Front so he listened and sped his charger up to place a hand on her shoulder. She whirled and glared at him, for one second he could see something, she did appreciate the gesture but in the presence of the prisoner she had to appear solid and strong, he nodded to her and removed his hand. They rode on in silence. The trade was perhaps the most intense experience Solinor had ever had that didn't involve frantic combat. Thankfully Sylvanas's gambit was successful and the Worgen, Darius Crowley agreed to withdraw the Gilnean Liberation Front so long as he could leave with his daughter.

Sylvanas turned to Solinor and was no doubt about to berate him for putting his hand on her shoulder when there was a terrifyingly loud bang and Sylvanas's eyes widened, she looked down and saw a bullet wound in her chest and the last thing she did before falling was stare blankly at Solinor, his face was a mixture of shock and unbridled fury, his eyes were no longer the unusual white they were bright shining yellow. The three Gilnean lords had just made a very foolish mistake and to make matters worse for them they were gloating over Sylvanas's body.

Solinor turned and leapt off his charger holding his right hand out a crack appeared on the ground and a giant sword, Zin'rokh, the Destroyer of Worlds, erupted from the earth and was in Solinor's hand faster than the three lords believed was possible. He stomped on the ground and from his back two resplendent wings of pure light burst forth. "GODFREY!" He screamed, launching a blast of Exorcism at Ashbury, incapacitating him and casting a judgement on Walden which also neatly meant he could focus on Godfrey and he was determined not to enjoy the righteous vengeance he was about to unleash but there was only so much he could hold back. He pulled his left hand back and a hammer of pure light materialised in it which he launched at Godfrey. He would have continued but Godfrey called his other two comrades to retreat and they were off faster than Solinor could pursue on foot. Solinor turned and was utterly shocked to see Cromush flailing frantically, demanding that that the Val'kyr "fix" Sylvanas.

Solinor's heart practically stopped; dropping his sword he ran to Sylvanas's side and dropped to his knees. The Val'kyr were musing amongst themselves about how to save The Banshee Queen which infuriated Solinor further as he was aware that Sylvanas's spirit was fading, acting fast he raised his hands and beseeched the Light to help him. He placed his hands over her heart and used every single ounce of his power to try and pull her back. Sweat formed on his forehead as the spell began to tax him further, his mana was expended so he switched the font of power and began using his own health to channel the spell that was already underway.

His sense of awareness had dulled completely and his whole body ached, everything around him went black and he was surrounded by emptiness, he cast his sight around searching for Sylvanas's life force. Dimly he was aware of the Val'kyr moving around him and Cromush's voice thankfully was finally quiet. He began to worry that all this would be for naught as there was still no sign of life from Sylvanas. Refusing to accept this he channelled more of his life force into the spell and finally he was able to find, in the darkness that surrounded him, the small spark of her life. Solinor reached out for it and to his despair it was just out of his reach, he hadn't enough power to bring her back but still he refused to give in. All around his consciousness the Val'kyr were becoming more and more incessant even directly whispering to him. Finally he noticed one of the Val'kyr envelop the spark of life he was desperately reaching for and it was thankfully moved comfortably within his reach. With a great heave of effort he pulled them both out of the darkness and the world around them came crashing back into focus.

He fell back onto his rear and released a breath he had no idea he was holding. He clutched his heart, of all his pains the heart was the most severe. He looked up and sighed with relief to see Sylvanas sit up and glance over at him. Her eyes widened as she realised what he had done. He smiled slightly and held his hand toward her and cast his Lay on Hands on her. She was about to ask why he didn't heal himself but he collapsed forward. He thought he had expended too much of his own life force and that he would in fact die right here. This was not to be however and when next he awoke he was in the infirmary in the Undercity with the title of Champion of The Banshee Queen. Sylvanas still refused to tell him how he got there but he had his theories.

_Present Day_

Sylvanas reluctantly dismissed everyone in the Royal Chamber and held out her left hand, rolling her eyes as Solinor procured some goblets from his hip satchel and poured two surprisingly even portions of wine. Sylvanas recognised the smell as a very pricey brand of Blood Elf wine. Solinor raised his goblet and toasted.  
>"To the future." He slurred, Sylvanas stared blankly at him and raised her goblet to toast her champion's ridiculous drink. Somewhere in the back of her mind her instinct told her that this was a very bad idea. She would later realise that she should have listened.<p>

Solinor felt like hell, in fact he felt worse. Every muscle of his was tense and stiff. He kept his eyes tightly closed and tried to guess where he was, like most Azerothian citizens the day after Brewfest. From his limited perspective he was aware that he was on a bed, which was a good thing as it cut out the possibility he slept on the streets. He could also tell the sheets were very fine, most likely Blood Elf quality. There was also mustiness to the air. 'Am I underground?' Solinor thought to himself. 'Where on Azeroth would have a comfy bed, with Blood Elf quality sheets and be underground… Oh Light no …' Solinor's eyes snapped open, then shut immediately as even the low light levels in this chamber hurt his eyes. He raised his hands and cast a cleanse spell to purge the toxins from his system and he immediately felt better, not perfect but at least he could open his eyes. Solinor opened his eyes once again and could confirm he was indeed in the Undercity; the skulls on the walls were a dead giveaway. He looked down and noticed he was in fact shirtless, which also made him want to flee if what he thought had happened, had indeed happened.

He looked to his side and he could see a distinctly female form under the purple covers next to him. Slowly he peeled the sheet back and immediately replaced it when he saw that it was in fact the one person he hoped not to see in the bed next to him, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner.

'Oh Light help me, I will never drink again…' His heart almost stopped when he heard a terrible sound.

"What are you doing in my bedchambers?" Sylvanas's voice was low and dripping with venom.

'I hate alcohol.' Solinor thought dimly.

**Ok then, if indeed you hated this story so much that you want to find and hurt my face then please, don't tell me, ignorance is bliss after all.**

**If you liked it however, please let me know if you want me to continue because this is planned as a two shot or if you'd prefer to leave it like this.**

**Let me know what you think folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I do not own World of Warcraft or Sylvanas they are the property of Blizzard Entertainment.**

**To all those who reviewed, deepest most heartfelt thanks to you guys, for the praise and for the positive reception of this story this chapter's for you guys.**

* * *

><p>Solinor had faced down demonic forces of The Burning Legion without fear, he had battled Old Gods with no hesitation, he had even fought against the mighty Lich King himself with no hint of anxiety yet he would gladly fight all three at the same time than be in the situation he was in now. Shirtless in bed next to a very angry and very dangerous, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner. The small bedchamber had very modest amounts of furniture for a queen, a vanity mirror framed with a skull motif was perhaps a foot away from the bed but it would provide no adequate cover against Sylvanas's wrath. The large queen sized bed was in the centre of the room, purple sheets draped across the bed that up until ten minutes previous was undisturbed.<p>

"I'll ask you again." Sylvanas hissed, propping herself up on one elbow with the other hand rubbing her forehead. 'I'm surprised I could still get drunk' she thought bitterly. "What are you doing in MY bedchambers?" Sylvanas spat.

"I… Don't recall anything from last night besides winning that bar bet in Orgrimmar." Solinor started, taking note of Sylvanas's discomfort he waved his hand over her fame and an orb of light danced around her frame, purifying her from the toxins present in the drinks the were consuming not twelve hours ago. Sylvanas's curiosity piqued and with a mumble she enquired;

"What bar bet, that you could bed the Banshee Queen?" Suddenly she was aggressively lunging at Solinor. He fell unceremoniously from the bed and hit the cold stone floor. Much quicker than he would have liked Sylvanas was attacking him again; she sat on his chest and was struggling to throttle him. Solinor rolled to the left and pushed her off him. It was at this point that he noticed two things, one being Sylvanas's dress sense, she was clad in nothing but a black lacy nightgown, to say it left little to the imagination would imply the need to imagine, seeing the mighty leader in such informal clothes was a small shock to Solinor's still fragile brain and even worse he was mildly aware that if he didn't stop staring he'd have a nosebleed, however that paled in comparison to the second thing he noticed.

A small wound was on his chest, nothing major but noticeable all the same. A kind of scratching, deliberate in its design, it looked like at first glance it was done several hours ago. After a moment it became clear what the small scratch was; "SW." His eyes widened slightly and he gaped at Sylvanas.

"You carved you're initials into my chest?" He was positively dumbstruck, that was totally out of the norm for Sylvanas. Speaking of the Banshee Queen she had seen the marking too and had stopped her tirade for a brief moment. She walked to her bad and sat with a sigh.

"This is your fault." She accused glumly. "You had to bring wine didn't you?" Solinor actually burst out laughing. This earned him one of Sylvanas's best glares to date. Solinor stared at her as a memory flashed in front of his mind.

_The Previous Night_

"To the future?" Sylvanas asked quizzically after emptying her goblet. Solinor took it from her and filled it once again with the fine wine.

"Yeah. The future, as good a thing to toast as any right?" Solinor chuckled taking a long drink of his wine, flashing Sylvanas a grin with a droplet or two of wine running down his jaw line. Sylvanas watched the droplet until Solinor wiped it away. "So Sylvanas, you ever going to tell me what happened after I passed out in Silverpine?" Solinor knew it was a longshot but it was as good a conversation starter as he could think of.

"Not really. More." Sylvanas answered holding her goblet out expectantly. Solinor burst into mirthful laughter. Sylvanas narrowed her eyes dangerously. "What?"  
>"Nothing Sylvanas, don't know why I thought you'd say please, a guy can hope I suppose." He chuckled drunkenly filling her goblet once more. He heard her mumble something but wasn't able to pick it out. He sat down on the edge of the small platform in the middle of Sylvanas's "Throne Area".<p>

"What'd you say?" He asked draining his own cup once more; he filled it and tossed aside the empty wine-skin.  
>"I hate you." Sylvanas said loud enough for him to hear. Solinor looked at her, staring into her goblet absently, she was already slightly drunk, he wasn't really sure she could still get drunk but evidently it was still possible.<p>

"You don't hate me Sylvanas." Solinor said assuredly. "If you did then why would you keep me around?"  
>"You're useful but that's it, you… Remind me of Quel'Thalas too much. You're too happy and it infuriates me, always reminding me of my own failure." She growled casting an edgeways glance at him. Solinor was unsure how to proceed, surely she didn't hate him, otherwise he wouldn't be her champion, at the bare minimum they were allies. Still she obviously felt personally responsible for the destruction of Silvermoon, he would have to handle this delicately.<p>

"So what if I remind you of home? Yeah I know it's a painful memory and stuff but he's gone now y'know?" Solinor tried to reason with the now intoxicated Banshee Queen. He avoided using the name of her tormentor, her murderer. He fondly remembered stabbing his blade through Arthas's broken armour to end the torment he inflicted on so many and it was with a great deal of personal satisfaction that before he withdrew the mighty sword he growled to Arthas; "That, was for Sylvanas and everyone else who's lives you ruined."

Sylvanas glanced at Solinor; it was dangerous even entertaining his notions for a drink, if her tongue was to loosen too much it could cause trouble. Still he was possibly the only being in Azeroth that genuinely seemed to have no intention of betraying her, aside from most of the Forsaken of course. That being said the last person she trusted was Varimathras and that turned out fantastically. She noticed him pat the area next to where he sat and she remembered that back when they retook the Undercity they two sat in that exact same place.

She attempted to walk over but she underestimated the alcohol she had been drinking much too fast and stumble, Solinor as usual moved faster than one would believe he could, steadying Sylvanas and staggering them both back to the platform, they sat together with a thump and enjoyed the silence. Neither of them noticed how close they sat together, if anyone was to try wandering in they would surely draw conclusions about the two and Sylvanas didn't feel too much like murdering someone right now. Solinor reached over and filled her half empty goblet with more wine. Sylvanas stared at the wine curiously.

"What kind of wine is this?" She asked, to her horror some of the words were slurred, she really needed to slow down but the wine was actually delicious, she was sure she'd had it before but she couldn't place where.

"It's a special type of Suntouched Reserve; cost me about two thousand gold per wine-skin." Solinor chuckled falling backward onto the small platform. Sylvanas balked, two thousand gold per skin of wine was ridiculous, had he bought that specifically for them to share?

"Two thousand… per skin?" She asked, to be sure the wine wasn't affecting her hearing; no way would he be so stupid to pay that much for the two of them. Again Solinor laughed, though Sylvanas failed to see what was so funny.

"Yeah I know, it's good though right? Do you like it?" He asked hiccupping once more at the end of his question.

"It's… Delicious." She answered truthfully. She didn't even notice Solinor taking the last wine skin and tossing it to her until it landed square in her lap.

"There you go, we can drink the last of it or you can keep it." Solinor said, lying back on the hard stone floor. Suddenly a very devious idea came to Sylvanas's mind, it would be wasteful but oh so worth it. Silently she looked to her right at the Paladin, his eyes were closed and he was the picture of contentment and relaxation. That would change. With skills a rogue would admire, Sylvanas reached into one of Solinor's waist satchels and pulled out a small flask of purified water. Solinor stirred ever so slightly and she froze, relaxing only when he kept his eyes closed and merely shifted his position slightly. Sylvanas smirked at her prey and uncapped the flask pouring it all over Solinor's unsuspecting face.

He sat bolt upright and spluttered through the water, frantically slapping his face in a feeble attempt to get the offending liquid off. Sylvanas actually laughed, for the first time in years, granted she was drunk and the sight before her was hilarious but still, she laughed and Solinor noticed it the second he heard it. Soon they were both laughing and drinking long into the night, talking about nothing in particular and everything that they could think of, often at the same time for long into the night and morning.

Sylvanas held the last wine-skin in front of her face; they had since drunk all but this one that Solinor had given her. She held her hand out expectantly for Solinor, who quizzically tilted his head. A small noise emanated from his throat, he intended to form a question but his voice had failed him, possibly because of alcohol or just talking too much. The Banshee Queen sighed exasperatedly; Solinor was really quite simple when he was drunk.

"Give. Me. Your. Cup." She drawled slowly, Solinor stared dumbstruck but as usual did what he was told and handed over the goblet to Sylvanas who uncapped the wine-skin with her teeth, spitting the cap off to the side of the platform and filling his goblet to the rim. She slid it along the ground back to Solinor who took a long drink, almost emptying the generous portion of fluids.  
>Solinor gasped after he took the cup away from his mouth, and breathlessly expressed his thanks to Sylvanas, grinning ear to ear. Sylvanas noticed once again that a few droplets of wine were still dripping down the side of his mouth, she stared at them fascinated. He reached up to wipe his mouth clean but Sylvanas grabbed his arm with one hand, reaching up to his mouth with the other, much more gently than Solinor believed was even possible for the Banshee Queen she wiped the droplets with her index finger, she lapped the wine from her finger then let go of the stunned Paladin. Solinor managed to find his voice again finally.<p>

"D-did you just…?" He stuttered, that wasn't just unexpected, he was worried for a moment that Sylvanas might have lost her mind. She regarded him oddly and he could see the alcohol practically swimming in her system. Unquestionably they would have real difficulty remembering the events of this night, that was apparent to the two very intoxicated individuals but of course that meant they might as well drink more, after all they weren't going to remember it, at least that's what they thought.

Sylvanas shrugged at Solinor's stammering enquiry.

"It's delicious…" She offered before reaching to her side and retrieving the wine-skin that Solinor didn't even see her put down. Sylvanas smirked and decided to forgo the goblets and simply drink straight from the wine-skin. Solinor gaped jealously at the Dark Lady who was practically guzzling the remaining wine. Removing the skin from her lips she let out a satisfied sigh. Lying down she passed the skin to Solinor and let out another sigh. "Oh I don't care if I have to divert mili-mill… Army… Funds, I'll buy a crate of that as soon as possible." Sylvanas mused as Solinor took a relatively tame drink in comparison to her. He held out the wine-skin for her but when she reached up he pulled his hand away at the last second, flashing another grin at Sylvanas. She gave him a tremendous glare before reaching up for the skin again. Solinor this time let her take it and lay down next to her laughing to himself.  
>"You're a dolt." She mumbled, elbowing him in his heavily armoured ribs, which just served to hurt her elbow. He chuckled and held his hand out over her elbow, a glorious golden light washed over her arm removing any minor aches.<br>"Your armour is stupid too." She muttered under her breath. Solinor sat upright, wobbling slightly he too agreed that it wasn't exactly necessary for him to be wearing amour right now.

Shakily Solinor pulled himself to his feet and began fumbling with his shoulder straps that secured his heavy pauldrons to the rest of his armour, without taking his gloves off. Sylvanas was inclined to watch in amusement until he realised that to work the intricate buckles and straps securing his armour he would need to remove his gloves but it did seem like he'd be at this forever. Growling she stood up and stumbled over to him, lightly slapping his hands away from his shoulders, standing in front of him. She muttered to herself as she worked quickly and in mere seconds his heavy shoulder armour fell to the ground with a resounding clang. Solinor noticed their proximity then, she was right in front of him, very much in his personal space.

"Thanks…" He breathed out; he was unaware that he was holding in his breath. Sylvanas could smell the wine on his breath; they really were far too drunk to stand like this. He lifted his arms to work on his chest plate but again Sylvanas gently pushed his hands down and quickly unbuckled his chest plate which also fell to the ground with another loud clang. Experimentally Sylvanas ran her hands over his shirt, plain grey silk but incredibly smooth, must have been made by a very skilled tailor. She glanced up at Solinor to see his face, fixated on something, her. Sylvanas's mind was drawing wild conclusions, what was it he wanted…

Never one to wait for things to come to her, Sylvanas wrapped her arms around his neck intent on pulling him toward her. Solinor grabbed her however and emitted something akin to a cross between a growl and a groan. Drunk as he was, he was still a good person and it felt wrong to let this happen.

"Sylvanas…" He half growled. "You don't want this." He attempted to reason with the inebriated Banshee Queen, futile but worth a try. For that matter what did he want? He was always putting everyone before himself but that worked for him, he could never act on selfish impulse and do whatever he wanted regardless of the consequences, maybe after this one last righteous self-sacrifice he could do something for himself… Sylvanas however wasn't used to being denied, being a queen and a leader normally she got what she wanted and she was sure that he wanted this too, regardless of the alcohol she had consumed, for that matter she had no idea just how much they had drunk, clearly too much.

"Yes I do." She hissed. "Dammit stop being so self-righteous for once Solinor." She found no more resistance and finally she got what she wanted. Solinor was taken aback by the fact that Sylvanas was actually warm; she wasn't exactly a typical ingénue and if anything he could describe this kiss as chaotic and frantic but, either because of alcohol or fatigue it felt transcendent. After what could well have been an eternity the two drunken companions separated and Solinor let out a deep sigh, being selfish felt good. Solinor found himself incredibly tired and despite his best efforts he was unable to supress a yawn. Sylvanas raised an eyebrow. "Tired Solinor?" He couldn't actually believe that he was being teased by a drunken Sylvanas Windrunner but stranger things had just happened.

"Yeah, it is pretty late… Err early depending on how you want to look at it." Solinor chuckled. "I suppose I'd best stagger to the inn…" He said, looking at his discarded armour. A scoff from Sylvanas brought his attention to the Banshee Queen again.  
>"Absolutely not, come." She was in business mode again, the only clue to her intoxication was the fact that she was both smirking at him and stumbling when she walked. She led him down the platform and round to the back of the platform. They both froze when they heard one of the Deathguard shout into the chamber.<p>

"My Lady? Is everything alright in there?" Sylvanas pressed Solinor against the pillar and covered his mouth before shouting to the guard.  
>"Yes… I'm retiring to my chamber; I'm not to be interrupt-er…. Disturbed. Am I understood?" She was desperately trying not to sound intoxicated but either the guard didn't pick up on it or more likely simply didn't care. After all why would it bother them if Sylvanas had a drink with the Paladin who always seems to be hanging around? All they were tasked with was protecting her at all costs.<p>

"Of course my Lady."  
>Sylvanas actually sighed and smirked at Solinor again. Any rational person would be very nervous at that smirk but Solinor grinned right back and once again they were otherwise engaged in a fierce conflict of mouths. This time however Sylvanas let her hands wander under his shirt and Solinor gasped when her fleeting touches turned to a sharp sting, it felt like she was trying to make some kind of pattern, of course he would later realise it was her initials she was carving into his chest. He didn't break away though, possibly because in his mind he imagined that's what Sylvanas wanted him to do and he felt like being difficult, either that or he just liked kissing Sylvanas. The latter was more likely.<p>

Finally it was Sylvanas who broke their hectic kiss only to check her handiwork, pulling up Solinor's shirt she made a small satisfied noise and let it drop back down. Solinor made a mental note to enquire as to what she did to his chest that hurt so much but that slipped his mind when she turned and walked to the back wall motioning for him to follow. They both stood at the back wall and Solinor glanced around curiously and watched with rapt fascination as Sylvanas pushed a stone in and twisted it and just like that the wall shifted, revealing a hidden passage. Sylvanas walked in and Solinor peered in after her before remembering she wanted him to follow and he hurried in as the wall moved back into place. After following the small passage Solinor emerged in Sylvanas's bedchambers and whistled to himself, impressed at the totally hidden room.

It was at this point he noticed that his hostess had disappeared; he looked around and noticed in the dimly lit room there were three other doorways leading off places that he wouldn't feel comfortable venturing off too. He opted instead to sit on the edge of the bed, which was truly massive in size. 'Surely there's no way she wants me to stay here…' Solinor thought to himself. His answer came when Sylvanas's voice alerted him to her presence.

"You're not sleeping in this bed in plate armour, absolutely not. Lose it." His face flushed with embarrassment. Thankfully he wore loose fitting leggings on underneath his plate but he still didn't feel like taking his remaining armour off in Sylvanas's bedchambers. With as much dignity as he could muster he stood and first removed his gloves placing them on the table by Sylvanas's vanity mirror and then his boots which he really just let fall onto the floor and keeping his back to Sylvanas he removed the plate leg guards he wore. Now shirtless and barely suitable to go out in public he turned and got quite the eyeful. Sylvanas was lying on her bed in her black lace nightdress eying him like a cat does with a mouse before it pounces.

Soon Solinor lay in the bed next to Sylvanas, he was actually relieved that it wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be, of course if he knew this was where Sylvanas was taking him he probably would have insisted he stayed at the inn but now, he much preferred this to the small cot that he had at the inn. He rolled over to face her, aware that the lights were now out and only their glowing eyes illuminated the space between them ever so slightly. He was much more tired than he had realised and while he would have loved to continue talking with Sylvanas he would probably fall sound asleep soon so he had to be quick.  
>"So Sylvanas, you're not going to say wake up later and try kill me are you?" He chuckled lowly.<br>"Hardly, I brought you here." She said, flicking his head with her index finger.  
>"I was just checking… Good night Sylvanas." Solinor said with a sigh. He was out before his head fully hit the pillow so he didn't hear Sylvanas whisper back;<br>"Pleasant dreams champion." Before for the first time in a very long time, Sylvanas herself drifted off to sleep.

_Present Time._

Solinor turned at smirked at Sylvanas.  
>"Hang on one second here, you said just last night there, you weren't going to try kill me." He held back a chuckle because quite frankly he wasn't sure if Sylvanas might not just waste him to keep him quiet. She remembered saying it too however and fell back onto her bed. She sat immediately upright however and pointed another accusing finger at Solinor's chest.<br>"What about your bar bet though hmm?" She didn't believe he would place a wager on something like that, she didn't want that. Solinor chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
>"Kaeldenas bet me that I couldn't get you to have one drink on Brewfest and I told him that even if you didn't I'd drink enough for the two of us." Solinor explained, giving Sylvanas's shoulder another squeeze. She let out a sigh, Sylvanas hadn't thought him even capable of making a bet like that and it made her, dare she even acknowledge it, slightly glad to know. She buried her head in her hands, how was she going to handle this situation now? She shouldn't have drunk at all let alone get positively smashed, make out with then carve her name into and finally sleep with her champion.<p>

"I know what you're thinking but let me also pose another theory." Solinor said sitting next to her. "How about sleeping for another few hours and just dealing with it later?" He grinned. "Better yet, you don't have to deal with it at all; of course I'm not going to tell a soul so why do you? After all it was fun right?" He held up his right hand in a mock promise. Sylvanas's decision surprised him; she lay back on the bed and mumbled that it'd be dealt with later, if at all.

Solinor smiled to himself. That was roughly what he hoped she'd say. He lay down next to her and the last thing he was aware of was her muttering that she wouldn't try kill him when she woke up again. Solinor would believe that when he saw it.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, left reasonably open ended, if you all liked that and lord only knows I hope you did elseways I just wasted two days writing it but I digress, let me know in the reviews and if you want I'll maybe do more one-shots on these two.<strong>

**If you enjoyed this short fic, please check my other ones out, especially the stuff I co-wrote with Caro666  
><strong>

**Very special thanks to those who reviewed; you rock so hard it might be illegal.**

**Ciao.**


End file.
